


All I Have

by correias



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Major Spoilers, Swearing, don't read if you haven't finished ep1 at least, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correias/pseuds/correias
Summary: You couldn't let him suffer alone.





	All I Have

**Author's Note:**

> so i've finally found the inspiration to write for this sweetheart again and boyy am i thirsty for this kid. this actually ended up being really long so i hope you guys don't mind that or found it boring. as you may be able to tell, i really love italics and i feel like i overuse them, so please let me know if that's the case ! 
> 
> anyway, i LOVED how louis was portrayed in ep2 and i am so mad at the people saying they don't like him now when ?? his bff got killed right in front of him ?? can this boy not react in a human way ? and you guys can bet i was crying at his romance scene omg. this fic has a lot of inspiration from that scene since i now have a way better grip on his character and how he would respond to certain things.
> 
> i hope you enjoy my lovelies !! ♥

Louis had been avoiding you. Well, he'd been avoiding _everyone_ , actually. You never saw him around anymore. He was always holed up in either his room or the music room with the door locked. Sometimes, you'd lean up against the door to hear his music, but the notes didn't sound right. His emotions were causing him to play off-key, and eventually you'd hear a slam followed by silence. He couldn't even enjoy the one thing that made him happy. Your hand would hover in front of the door, debating on knocking. However, you could never bring yourself to it.

The way he looked at you when you attempted to defend AJ and Clementine prevented you from giving yourself the courage to talk to him. You'd never seen such a hateful look in his eyes, especially not towards you, someone he was _so_ close to. It was shocking, seeing what you'd describe as the personification of sunshine lacking any sign of a positive emotion. You remembered how he hesitated for a second before speaking. There was glint of something in his chocolate eyes. Sadness, guilt perhaps. And then he said it.

_"Don't... Don't talk to me again."_

Of course, you didn't blame Louis for acting like this. His _best friend_ had just died. He masked his sadness with anger mostly directed towards Clementine and AJ, along with anyone who tried to stick up for the two, meaning yourself. The last time you'd seen him this upset was when Sophie and Minerva 'died'. But so was everyone else. With Marlon, it was a different case. No one knew how to feel. What he did was so, _so_ wrong, yet he didn't deserve to be _shot_ of all things and then there was the case of whether AJ was raised by Clementine to act like this or not and if he was genuinely sorry and not just being told to say it-

You were crying again.

Your hands gripped your bed sheets tightly, teeth gritting together. Were you wrong for trying to convince everyone to let the two newcomers stay? You knew what AJ did was wrong, and it _was_ murder. It wasn't self defence or anything - Marlon was unarmed and things were being resolved by that point. What your leader did was unarguably messed up, too, though. But they got kicked out regardless, and now they were back after AJ got severely wounded with talk of raiders attacking your school and everyone's a mess. _Damn it._

You groaned out of utter frustration, letting your back hit the comfy bed as you stared up at the ceiling, wiping your tears away with your sleeve. This sucked. It was almost four days since you last spoke to Louis and there was nothing you wanted more than to see his charming smile upon his freckled face once again. While four days wouldn't seem like too much for anyone else, it certainly was to you, since you used to talk pretty much all day every day. _Come on, [Y/N], you have to do something._

Louis was probably hurting more than anyone else right now. You had to be there for him; there was no way you could keep letting him suffer alone. But you were scared. Scared that he hated you, that the sight of your face alone would irritate him. You bit your lip, anxiety building up inside you. It formed a seemingly endless pit in your stomach that was trying to swallow you whole. You had to ignore it. Louis meant everything to you and surely, somewhere deep in his heart, he would want to make amends with you.

You sat up, running a hand through your hair whilst releasing a big breath.

"It's worth a try," you whispered, swallowing hard.

✩✩✩

You were lucky enough to catch him right before he slipped into his room after dinner. He caught sight of you approaching him, picking up his pace as if to get away from you. "Louis!" you called after him, jogging upon seeing that his door was right in front of him. He turned for a moment, though his walking speed didn't falter. A sad look appeared on his face, before he sighed, grabbing his door handle and disappearing inside.

You couldn't give up. Not so soon. You approached his door, grasping the rusty handle and twisting it. _Locked_. Of course. Bringing your hand up to knock, you noticed you were shaking. This shouldn't be so hard. You knew him better than anyone else at the school. Determined, you shook your head in an attempt at ridding yourself of your ever-growing nerves, knocking on the door. You waited, hearing shifting inside but no answer.

"Louis, I want to talk to you," you said. No answer. Your eyebrows furrowed, knocking harder this time, "Please let me in, Lou."

Still nothing. In reality, you felt like an absolute idiot. It was so clear that he didn't want to acknowledge - let alone talk - to you. Then again, what kind of friend would you be if you let him suffer, grieving his best friend, all alone? You huffed, putting your back up against the door and sliding down it until you were sat on the floor. There was silence on the other side. You imagined he was trying to register what you were doing.

"I'm gonna wait here until you open the door. I'll wait all night if I have to, and I know you're gonna have to pee at some point," you stated, a small smile gracing your lips when you thought about how he knew you were right, whether he liked it or not.

You began humming some of his favourite piano songs, just to let him know that you had no intention of leaving. You were self-aware of how annoying you were being, but you knew that if the situation was reversed, he'd do the same for you. About five minutes had passed when you heard the sound of his bed creaking, signifying that he was getting up. You stopped humming so you could listen better. There were footsteps, a pause, and finally the door began moving backwards, opening up.

You clambered to your feet, turning to look at Louis. It was the first good look at him you had gotten since the night Marlon died. Louis looked tired, his eyes having a heavy look to them. A frown was on his lips as he looked down at you. His face turned angry for a moment when he opened his mouth to speak, but he closed his mouth again, like he knew that what he was going to say was too bad. He looked sad again, and entirely unsure of what to say.

Now that you thought about it, you probably looked the same to him. You tried to speak, say any of the lines you'd rehearsed over and over in your head but nothing came out. Now that you were face to face with him, you were at a complete loss for words. You felt like a goldfish by the way that your mouth repeatedly opened and closed.  
You were almost debating on letting yourself fall into his arms when:

"I-I don't wanna talk to you. I thought I told you that," Louis said, looking down.

You blinked once, crossing your arms with a sigh, "I know."

"Then why are you here?" the boy replied, pushing the door to a close. Almost. Your foot caught it, a little painfully at that, and you winced. This surprised Louis, and he quickly opened the door again, eyes flickering from your foot to your face. It was like he was silently checking that you were okay.

"I know you said to not talk to you again. Trust me, _I know_ ," you frowned, taking a step forward so that you were inside his room. You shut the door behind you, then placed a hand on his arm comfortingly. You continued, "but I just want to be here for you, like I always have been."

Louis pulled his arm away, crossing his own. His eyes met yours but quickly left again. He, too seemed nervous despite the front he was putting up. "If you're here for me, then why did you defend someone who murdered my best friend?"

Your eyes widened. You raised a hand to your forehead, pacing a few steps around the room. You felt guilty for that, but at the same time you felt so bad for AJ. It was hard to know the right thing to do anymore.

"I'm not defending what AJ did! It was messed up and we all know it! I get that we don't really know them but I don't think they're a danger to us," you explained, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"So you're just gonna forget the fact that the kid carries around a loaded gun that he uses on people instead of walkers, just because he didn't like something they did? What if he doesn't like Omar's cooking and decides to shoot him? Or Tenn just because he wouldn't share his toys? Is that still okay?" Louis argued, throwing his arms up to express his anger. He stepped towards you with a raised eyebrow, awaiting your response.

"Oh my gosh, of course not; he isn't gonna do that, anyway! He's just a fucking kid, Louis. He's barely out of diapers! He didn't grow up the way we did, in the normal world. It's different." You turned your back to him, afraid of his reaction.

"Oh, so you're just giving him a free get out of jail card, huh? Just because he hasn't known a world without walkers doesn't mean that the girl couldn't have taught him right and wrong!" Louis said, voice getting louder with a harsher tone, "It's like you don't even care that Marlon's dead. All you care about is them murderers."

Your eye twitched. He knew that Marlon was one of your best friends, too. He heard you scream that night, saw the way your tears fell continuously, how you struggled to find the air to breathe. There was no way he could've missed the way you fell to your knees and, like Ruby, tried to make out that there could be a way of saving him. It broke you. The image of the hole in Marlon's head, the amount of blood that spewed out as he fell to the ground would be burnt into your mind forever.

Half of you knew that Louis didn't mean what he said. However, the other half was mad. Utterly furious that he'd have the audacity to say that you don't care. The angry side was the one that you let control your next move. You turned on your heel, facing him, a scowl planted on your face. Your expression seemed to startle him, and he took a step back, wide-eyed.

"Are you fucking serious? Marlon wasn't just your best friend, Louis - he was mine too! You don't seem to realise how much it hurt me when _I_ was the one who had to dig his grave and _I_ was the one who had to help put him in it. You've seen it for yourself, you asshole! How can you say something like that? I cared about him so much, exactly how you did," you yelled, voice breaking at the end. Tears filled your eyes and your fists clenched, digging your nails into your palms. You hated crying in front of him so you were trying not to.

You heard Louis sigh heavily. You glanced up at him, seeing him cross the room to plop down onto his bed. He sat on the edge, putting his head in his arms. He peered up at you over his hands, a pained look in his eyes. You couldn't hold up your angry demeanour, quickly letting your expression mirror his own. He muttered, "You know I didn't mean it."

There was a bitter silence that filled the room. You stared at the walls, noticing how some of the paint was peeling off like in all of the other dorm rooms. His bed was messy, unlike how it normally was since he was a fairly neat person. The photograph of him and Marlon when they were younger from the latter's office was now placed on his bedside table instead, along with Marlon's signature bow. The sight tugged at your heartstrings; you were so used to seeing that bow on his back. Louis' gaze followed yours as he waited for a response of some kind.

You approached the bow, picking it up carefully. You ran your hand along the side of it absentmindedly, impressed with how well it still looked after everything. Head tilting, you turned your attention to the photograph next to it, placing the bow back down. You took the frame into your fingers with delicacy, making sure not to smudge the glass with your fingerprints. A softer expression appeared on your face as you examined it.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have taken them without asking anyone first but I-" Louis began.

"You were so young here," you interrupted, turning to him with a small smile. You held up the frame to him, pointing to his goofy-looking face. Louis' mouth formed a small 'o' shape. He was shocked to see you smiling at him like this, especially with how he'd just spoken to you. He couldn't respond, choosing to simply stare at you wide-eyed. "Your hair's grown a lot, too," you added, pointing to his dreads.

" _I've_ grown a lot," Louis huffed, though you saw his expression soften a little. Taking this as an opportunity, you put the picture down, walking over to his bed.

"Can I?" you inquired, gesturing to the space on his bed. He looked away for a moment, debating with himself. Without looking back at you, he nodded, shifting over slightly to give you more room. Humming as a thanks, you dropped down next to him. Once again, silence overcame the two of you. It seemed like you had a million things to say but when it came to vocalising them, you struggled.

You clasped your hands together, finding sudden interest in your shoes. They tapped against the ground anxiously, making the only noise in the room. Becoming increasingly frustrated with yourself, you had to stifle a groan, instead deciding that you may as well let your thoughts spill out of your mouth. Bottling it up could only make matters worse.

"Listen, I... I'm sorry," you managed to get out, although it was barely a whisper. You knew he heard it, though. He laughed, but you could tell it wasn't out of humour. It was a dry, forced laugh, like he was in disbelief.

"Why?" he asked bluntly.

You looked up, eyebrows raised. His face didn't really show a specific expression. He stared at you blankly, waiting for your answer. You mumbled out, "What do you mean, _why?_ I-"

"You don't have anything to apologise for, [Y/N]."

"No, Lou, I do. I should've been here for you by now. I mean, this conversation that we're having right now should've happened _days_ ago but I've been too scared to face you. It's selfish! I've been holed up in my room, not doing shit to help the others, and I haven't even bothered to see you. Not once," you explained, throwing your arms up in frustration.

"I did say don't talk to me again, so I shouldn't be your problem. So no need," Louis replied, shrugging, trying to play it off cool.

"But you _are_ my problem!" The tears were threatening to spill again. You blinked rapidly to stop them.

"It's fine. I need the time alone."

You hesitated at his words for a second, then glanced over at him with pursed lips. You responded firmly, "No, you don't."

"Huh?"

"You wouldn't even have opened the door if you really wanted to be alone." Without realising, your hand had found its way to his arm, grasping it lightly. Louis looked down at your hand, then back to your face. You retracted your hand, afraid of how he would react. You bit your lip. Making eye contact was now a struggle. "Did you really mean it? About not wanting to talk to me again?" you asked quietly.

Louis thought for a brief moment, before you felt his hand on your arm, copying exactly what you had just done to him. This caused you to peek over at him, seeing that all-too-familiar kind look in those soft brown eyes of his. It was that look that always got to you, always made you fall deeper. Things with him were different to how they were with the others. You genuinely saw him as more than just a friend and you knew that them sort of feelings were dumb and could never be returned. Time and time again, you had to give yourself a mental rant about pulling yourself together when you felt the butterflies begin fluttering around in your stomach. This was one of them occasions.

"No... No, I didn't," Louis said, frowning. "I was just so angry about everything and yeah, I was mad at you for sticking up for the little dude and Clem, but that wasn't right of me, [Y/N]. What Marlon did was _fucked up_ , too, and I never even acknowledged that. And then AJ nearly got killed 'cause we kicked them out and, man, I just wish I would've listened to you, honestly. So... I'm sorry." Louis explained. Now this was what you had missed. The genuine Louis who could talk about his feelings with you.

"Don't apologise. It's okay."

"I bet you're still mad at me," the boy said, though he looked at you hopefully, like he wanted to you to say you weren't. And that, you would deliver on.

"I was never mad at you. _Ever_. I just wish I could've been around for the last few days," you admitted, peering over to Marlon's things on the table. "You've been hurting, haven't you?"

Louis didn't reply, but his face said more than words ever could. He looked pained, bottom lip wavering ever so slightly as his now glassy eyes shot downwards to break the eye contact. It broke your heart to see him like this. It was hard, really hard, to get him upset. The idea of him suffering this pain and grieving all alone made a pang of guilt hit you.

Not knowing how to react, you let your body take control. You fell sideways onto Louis, grabbing onto his camel coloured coat tightly, burying your head into his chest. At this, he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his warmth. His arms felt like home. You felt safe. You could feel his deep breaths as you listened closely to his heartbeat - a rhythm that you could never get tired of.

"Stop worrying. You're here now, aren't you?" you heard Louis mumble against your hair whilst he began tracing patterns up and down your back. You really weren't surprised that he didn't answer your question. You nodded, feeling him pause for a second to think.

"Talk to me," you said, sitting up to face him. You crossed your legs, leaning your face on your hands.

"Shit... I miss them, [Y/N]," Louis started, but then shook his head, changing his mind about what to say. He sighed, "Not just Marlon. But Brody, Sophie and Minerva too."

You nodded in agreement, "So do I. I think, maybe, they would want us to stay strong and, I dunno, stick together. Like all the posters around school used to say, right?"

That was when Louis smiled. It was as if your world had been made bright again. You paid attention to the way he smiled, genuinely, the freckles dotting around his cheeks reminding you of a starry nighttime sky. His eyes weren't glassy or heavy anymore - they showed hope and happiness. You smiled back.

"So we should keep doing super fun group activities like card games after dinner? Lead by yours truly, of course." Louis asked, a playful glint in his eyes. He let himself fall backwards so that he was lying down on the bed, staring up at the top bunk.

"I don't see why not," you grinned, mimicking his actions to lie down next to him.

"[N/N]?" The use of your nickname caught your attention. You turned over, looking at Louis who's eyes were already focused on you. He looked kind of serious, but you knew he wasn't after he called you by that name.

"Mhm?" you hummed in response.

"I missed you. I know it was a few days and all but it just wasn't the same and-"

"I missed you, too," you answered, cutting him off. This earned you a grin, one of his goofiest ones. You smiled brightly, glancing down when you felt something soft brush your hand. His hand was right next to your own, open to you. You could tell he wanted you to take it. Though it was suddenly really hot in the room, you shyly took the male's hand, sliding your fingers between his. _Secure_. "We're gonna get through this," you decided.

"You forgot the 'together' part," Louis winked at you playfully.

You booped his freckled nose with your free hand, unable to help the laugh that escaped your throat when his face wrinkled up. You smirked, "Right. We're gonna get through this _together_ , Louis."

He chuckled in response. Then, he tightened his grip on your hand, swallowing hard, "Thank you. I mean it. For always being there even when I don't deserve it. For listening to my stupid jokes and being one of the only people to really appreciate my music." He then whispered, "even when it was hot garbage." That caused your eyebrows to furrow. "Yeah, I could hear you outside the door a few nights ago."

You blushed, bringing a hand up to your face, embarrassed. " _Oh my gosh_."

"Oh, you're blushing? That's adorable," Louis teased, grabbing your hand to move it away from your face. You glared up at him and pouted. Continuing, he said, "Even though I do bring the laughs, the tunes, the fun and the games, there _is_ more to me than that. Most people don't care, though. They stop listening once it all gets old. But you never did. You _wanted_ to stick around. You always put me before yourself. It's... so cool, really. I should've said it before now, I know, but I just want you to know. So thank you."

He was sitting up now, using his hands to exaggerate his emotions. You could only smile like an idiot, looking up at him in awe. You couldn't point out a single flaw about him. The way he stared down at you, his warm chocolate eyes igniting a flame within your heart, the way that playful smile dared to make an appearance on his lips any second now, the way his dreads framed his face - he was just perfect in your eyes.

"You're too sweet, Lou," you giggled, peering up through your lashes.

"Just like candy," he said, posing for comedic effect.

You laughed, "Sweeter than candy."

Louis' eyes widened for a split second, not long before a bashful expression took over his face. He rubbed the back of his neck. You raised a quizzical eyebrow, sitting up so that you were at eye level with him. "That, um... Can't be good for you. Could cause diabetes."

You laughed again, louder this time, then proceeded to punch his arm playfully, "You're real cute looking out for me but I think I can handle it."

Louis groaned and gave you a light shove. He seemed embarrassed at your attempt of flirting. Though you were probably more embarrassed for yourself. What if he didn't like it - _or you?_ Oh no, you could be making this way too uncomfortable right now-

"Cute? Wow, uh, okay... I do try my best to impress," the brown-eyed boy chuckled. Then he found interest in his shoes, speaking in a more hushed tone, "Cute as in what, though?"

"Huh?" You were taken aback. The question was too sudden and strangely showed a lack of confidence from the boy who usually knew what to say without even thinking. He didn't acknowledge your confusion with words. Instead, he locked eyes with you and simply hummed as if to say 'I don't know'. You breathed in, "I dunno. What... do you want it to mean?"

"I dunno."

You opened your mouth to respond. When you felt Louis' two hands on your own, your mind went blank. What could you say? Your mind was all over the place as it was but now Louis was hinting at... _something_ and that was sending you over the edge. Your face began to heat up, but the sparkles dancing in Louis' eyes kept a small smile playing on your lips. You'd seen that twinkle multiple times before. The thing was, it was one of the only little details about him that you never quite figured out. You wanted to know what exactly that look meant.

Louis looked down at your now intertwined hands, showing his teeth when he grinned. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno," he repeated, gaze trailing back up until it was piercing through you. "It just feels right." Yet again, you couldn't find the words to say so you simply nodded. Louis rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand; an action which calmed your nerves a little. "And... you're all I have left, [N/N]."

Hearing him say that lit a fire inside you. It made you determined to stay alive, by Louis' side. It was the same for you, too. He was all you had, all you could want even in this crazy world. When you were with him like you were now, you forgot about the gnawing hunger in your stomach, or the stinging from whatever wound you had received most recently. Nothing else seemed to matter.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lou. I... You mean a lot to me," you breathed. You looked at him almost desperately. He needed to get the hint or you'd never be able to work up the courage again. You added, "like, a _lot_."

"Me too." Louis bit his lip nervously. He chuckled, shaking his head, "I knew you'd be too chicken to say something."

"What?"

"Listen, I might not even get the chance to say this again, so... If things get, um, awkward after this, then just forget I even said anything, okay? It can be totally-not-weird-and-not-super-awkward," the male said, speaking the last sentence so quickly that it took you a few seconds to comprehend it.

Though you were confused, you still nodded in agreement. His palms felt little clammy in your own hands, but neither of you seemed to want to let go. Not that you had an issue with that. Running your tongue over your bottom lip, your eyes stayed locked on him, intrigued with what he might've had to stay.

"Well, here goes. I... I like you. Like, _like_ like. You know, uh, as in overstepping the boundaries of the friendzone type of like? Yeah, that one," Louis fumbled over his words, despite them still holding that charm to them that always came so naturally. His deep brown orbs only showed genuineness. There was no sign that this was all some weird dare that one of the others had put him up to. He tried to smile at you, but you could see that he was doubting himself, afraid of rejection. Did he really think you could reject him? So many thoughts were racing through your mind at all once. Your jaw had dropped, your eyebrows were raised and your eyes were like saucepans. Not to mention the rosy tint that had crept over your cheeks. Louis breathed hard, then let out a defeated sigh, letting go of your hands, "It's fine, I probably shouldn't have-"

Perhaps it was out of desperation. You acted without even thinking about your actions, too afraid of screwing things up yet again. He had already started to look away, but your hand found its way to his freckled cheek, moving his face so that he was looking at you again. Believing that actions could sometimes speak better than words, you decided to do what your heart was telling you.

A smile pulled at the corners of your lips, eyes trailing down to Louis' lips. His own eyes followed the path of your own. He caught on. Though he was visibly surprised, he smiled back at you, watching as you wasted no time in leaning towards him. It was destined to rushed and messy from the start, but you didn't care. It didn't have to be perfect; Louis had always accepted you for your flaws and odd tendencies. You huffed, "Shut up." Then you kissed him.

He had soft lips - something you noticed immediately. It wasn't overly passionate or romantic. Instead, it was so _you_. You were both grinning into it, overcame by your giddy feelings. Your noses bumped, resulting in soft laughter. Neither of you were experienced, making the kiss messy yet utterly adorable. He could probably feel the heat radiating off you whilst you shyly pulled away. Your smiles never left your faces.

"I like you too," you beamed.

"I guess you did shut me up there," Louis replied, rubbing the back of his neck. A mischievous grin crossed his face. "That's pretty much a life hack, so do feel free to use that tactic more often."

Shaking your head, you slapped Louis' arm playfully. "Don't push your luck."

"Well, what can I say, [Y/N]? We're the cutest couple here at Ericson," he answered you, crossing his arms.

"We're the _only_ couple," you began, then widened your eyes upon realising what you had just said. "I mean, it's not like we are a couple or anything."

"You don't like the idea?" Louis asked, frowning.

You shook your head rapidly. "No, no, no! Of course I do!" He smiled at that.

"But?"

"I... I'd hate to rush into things and end up losing you. Everything in this world happens too fast and it would kill me if something bad happened to you."

You looked down at the bed under you, some stray hair falling in front of your eyes. Louis shifted and you felt his fingers tickle your face as he moved your hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. You were unable to help but lean into his gentle touch. Peering up at him through your lashes, you saw his kind eyes observing you. The expression on his face showed care; your happiness seemed to be his only concern.

"I know. Trust me, I do. You... actually mean way too much to me," the male admitted. "Maybe we don't have to decide today. Even without a label, we both know where we stand, right?" You nodded, smiling when his thumb stroked your cheek comfortingly. "Um, [Y/N]?"

"Mhm?"

"Stay the night?" Louis asked, face entirely serious. Resisting the urge to slam a hand against your mouth, you raised a very judging eyebrow. He seemed to realise that what he said was a little questionable because he shook his head, flicking your forehead. He laughed, "Sorry, my bad. Not in a funny business way. I just thought it might be nice to have each other's company, since... y'know..."

You took notice of the way his eyes flashed in pain as they flickered towards the picture of him and his best friend. You assumed it was because he was lonely without Marlon around and that thought upset him. This time, it was your turn to comfort him. You stood up, looking towards his door. Louis furrowed his brows. Your arm outstretched, offering your hand for him to take. Without questioning you, he took your hand. You pulled him up, starting to drag him towards the door.

Louis tapped your shoulder. You turned to look at him, seeing he was visibly confused. "Uh, where are we going?"

"Piano room," you said, lips pursing into a thin line. He hummed, making a baffled sound. "I'm gonna be your muse."

" _Oh?_ " Louis replied, grinning at the idea.

"You mentioned how you haven't been playing too well at the minute so I thought maybe I could help. If that's okay with you, obviously," you stated, opening the door and stepping out, Louis now walking at your side. You loved how well the two of you looked side by side, hands locked together.

"Hey, do you get your good ideas from me? 'Cause that's a brilliant one." Louis said, his tone making it sound like some sort of botched pick up line.

"I dunno," you began, suddenly letting go of Louis' hand and breaking off into a jog ahead of him.  You continued, "but you better hurry, 'cause I might just end up heading back to my room instead if you take too long!"

"Oh, so you _are_ going to sleep in my room tonight," Louis called after you. You didn't look back at him, only making an 'I dunno' sign with your hands, speeding off around a corner. Louis had to stop himself from standing there like an idiot with his jaw on the ground. He mumbled to himself, unbeknown to you, " _God_ , I'm crazy about them."

Louis liked it that way.


End file.
